It is becoming ubiquitous for searches to be carried out by devices that detect a voice or textual input. For example, if a user types out the phrase “show me a list of action movies” into a search engine, a search might be performed for a list of action movies. These devices, however, are not able to effectively distinguish between where one search string ends, and a next search string begins. For example, devices are not able to effectively discern that the string “Show me a list of action movies. What is the weather?” includes two separate search commands.